YuGiOh Randomness
by Chasechan2050
Summary: Randomness Involving my characters, my friends' characrters and various YuGiOh characters. Based off of Robot Chicken.


Chase: Story time again.

Harpie: More yaoi?

Chippie: More shonnen ai?

Buckie: No more of that stuff?

Mew: I'll be in a story?

YC: ...?

Hibikime: Umm... yea?

Disclaimer guy: I'll have problems?

Chase: Answers in order- no, no, kinda, no sorry, ..., ... right, no.

Disclaimer guy: Thank God... No problems!

Chippie and Harpie: WHY!

Buckie: What do ya mean 'kinda'?

Mew: NOOO!

YC: "Mmmkay?" quoting the South Park councilor

Hibikime: ... sure just kinda wanders around

Chase: Alright, so... this is based off of Robot Chicken and has YGO characters with my idea of fun with my friends' characters and mine.

Characters:

OC's: Buckie, Chase, Chippie, Harpie, Hibikime, Shoku, YC

YGO's: Amilda, Bakura, Honda, Jounochi, Mai, Malik, Marik, Mokuba (Moki), Noa, Otogi, Ryou, Seto (Kaiba), Valon, Yugi, Yami

Couple...: BuckiexChasexBuckie

Randomness: Rating: PG 13 (just ta be safe)

/flashback\\ "talking" 'thinking/quoting' \yami to hikari or yami\ /hikari to yami or hikari/ 'sept in the third story thingie...

Deaths: 1 meaningless death.

Disclaimer guy: Chase only owns herself her. yami YC, and Shoku. Shoku is her failed manga charactor... She is a vampire, but she is far from pail... Now I'm gunna go over here and have some beer. Good luck Chase! .

Chase: Uummm, thanks Disclaimer guy... But you know someone es gunna ask for some beer. Are you gunna give some of it up if they ask? Not that I want any 'cause I'm only 14, but...

Disclaimer guy: Maybe... I don't know yet...

Chase: Sorry I asked .; ... On with the story!

Randomness! Yay!

/"So, like, yea, hehehe." Said some little girl to Chase. "So, who do you like? Do you have a boyfriend? What's your FAVORITE band? How many CDs do you have? How many DVDs?"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE FREAKIN' ANNOYING WITH ALL THOSE QUESTIONS! JUST SHUT UP!" Chase yelled. "I'm going to KILL you if you don't shut up."

"What's your favorite soda? What sport do you like? What clubs are you in? What is your favorite color? How old are you? How many friends do you have? Who are your friends? Am I you friend?" The little girl kept asking questions. Have you ever met someone so annoying you just wanna kill 'em? 'Cause I have.

"That is it! YOU ARE DEAD!" Chase yelled at the girl and sent her to the shadow realm, thus killing her.\\

"Has this ever happened to you? When people ask you too many questions and you just want to kill them. I've had it happen to me, but when you call this number, you can get rid of this problem. Just call 1-800-- today and get your free shadow realm box. With this you can get rid of any living thing that bothers you. Again that number is 1-800--." Says Shoku. 'Why did I get put here!'

next

"Hey Buckie! How it hanging?" Chase asks. "Man... Umm... I... L.. L-l-lo-o... I l-lo-lo-"

"I know that you love me... I love you too." Buckie says. "So you wanna go to the movies? We can go see that movie with a monkey in it..."

"... Umm yea! Sure, let's go see it!" Chase blushes as she says that.

"Perfect! We should spy more often! Wait, what the? The video camera is broke!" Chippie says. "Hey, Harpie-" Chippie looks around. "Harpie, where'd ya go? Your video camera is broke!"

Chippie find Harpie 5 minutes later in the movies. Chippie spies on Buckie and Chase again but is caught. Chase destroys the video camera and the tape in it so there would be no proof on tape that Chase and Buckie went out. The movie ended an hour and 20 minutes later and Buckie and Chase were finally an "item" in their school.

next

Seto: Hey, Amilda. Why do you have such a girly name?

Amilda: Why? Because my mother chose to name me that.

Mokuba: Onii-chan, why did you ask that?

Seto: 'Cause he has a girly name. You know that was a stupid question moki!

Amilda: chuckle Nice little nickname for you little brother! It's stupid! laughs

Seto: Why you! beats up Amilda That'll teach you!

Mokuba: kicks Amilda and runs to Seto My nickname is not stupid! sticks out his tongue

next

"Malik, can you help me over here?" Otogi asked

"Nope, I'm busy." Malik answered.

"What do ya mean 'you're busy?' I doesn't look like you're busy!" Otogi yelled at Malik.

"My job is to stand here and look pretty right? 'Cause that's what I thought it was. And I'm not helping you fix the damned car! It was a piece of crap when you bought it so why would it work now!" Malik yelled back.

"That is it Malik! I've had it with you. Walk home, see if I care. You're nothing bu a nuisance anyway!" Otogi said. "Shoo! Go home!"

"Maybe I will!" Malik said. "I'll leave!" Little did Otogi know, Malik had his car in the parking lot all along. "So long sucker! HAHA!" Malik laughed at Otogi as he drove away.

next!

Chase: That's all for now... all I could come up with in fifteen minutes. .;

YC: Where am I in here?

Chase: You come in next chappie... Sorry! .;

Harpie: ... You suck...

Buckie: hugs Chase Aww you love me!

Chase: punches Buckie for hugging her grr! You know I hate hugs! clears thought Anyone who I left out in this chappie will be in the next chappie along with some people in this chappie!

preview!

There will be YC and Marik try to get "jobs", I'll be as violent as ever, There will be a new character (Oh my! big gasp), Shoku will be back, and more stuff too!


End file.
